gogogadget831fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gogogadget831/Every Episode of Total Drama Reviewed: Episode 101 - You Regatta Be Kidding Me
Episode 101: You Regatta Be Kidding Me Premise: The teams are meged and the contestants compete in a boat race in Camp Wawanakwa. Duncan tries to show off his bad side and Zoey risks her life to get Mike back. Fun Fact: The Boat of Losers makes a cameo in this episode! Challenge Based On: None Challenge: Find boat and race it around Camp Wawanakwa Winner(s): Alejandro Eliminated: Duncan, for blowing up Chris's "cottage" My Favorite Part: Duncan blowing up Chris's "cottage" Okay, before I start this review, NO Chris, it's not a cottage. And NO Courtney, it's not a mansion. It's PLAYA DES LOSERS. Writers, I know that Total Drama Island was several years ago, but you guys should know this by now and should not be making silly mistakes like this. But anyways, let's get into the actual episode. To be honest, I really don't know what to think about this episode. Well, I know that it's very forgettable and not that funny nor investing. However, it does have a few funny moments, like Duncan blowing up PLAYA DES LOSERS, him trying to spray emotional graffiti on the cabin walls but instead spray-painting a skull that looks like a bunny, and then "fixing" Chef's jeep. That gag, I have to admit, was pretty funny here. It was finally great to see him get some comuppance against Chris, who I thought has just been horrible lately. Duncan definitely managed to redeem himself in my eyes, especially after the incidents in World Tour. I did feel a bit bad for him when he got arrested and put in an actual jail. It did feel a bit dark and mean-spirited, especially for Chris standards. I thought he would just make Duncan automatically take the flush. But oh well. I hope Duncan will be okay in jail. There were a few other funny scenes, like Chef throwing coconuts at the contestants, Chef blowing up Gwen and Courtney's boat, Cameron using Scott as shark bait (oooooo how evil!!!), and the bear and the gopher competing for Alejandro's attention on Boney Island. Sadly though, there aren't that many jokes in this episode. There are also several out of character moments from each of the contestants. Firstly, I don't mind Courtney and Gwen's friendship, but in this episode, their friendship is really......WEIRD. I mean, they weren't really that close in World Tour and they didn't act THAT friend-ish in Suckers Punched. But here, they're practically Katie and Sadie clones, gushing over each other, complimenting their hair, and just being an inseparable bunch. It's kind of creepy and very out of character for the overachiever and goth girl that I knew in previous seasons. We also have Zoey trying to commit suicide in order to get Mike's attention (not exactly, but you could say that). Hey, Zoey, I have an even better idea: TALK TO YOUR BOYFRIEND. Honestly, it feels that she's been dumbed down to pretty severe lengths this season. She seems to be even more gullible and even more idiotic. Gosh, back in Revenge of the Island, she wouldn't take any nonsense from Mike. She would have been the type of person to talk to her boyfriend and force him to tell the truth. But here, she doesn't even bother! She already had a hint that Mike wasn't himself in Moon Madness (which she tattled to Cameron to), and Duncan clearly warned her, but she doesn't even use any of that evidence here. "So romantic!" Ughhhh, how can she not see it?! Also, I actually find myself agreeing with Mal: "How gullible is this girl?" Speaking of Mal, the only "evil" thing that he did was break boats, but didn't actually sabotage any of the contestants. Yeah, nice going! Also, I don't really understand why the writers keep saving Cameron from elimination. So far this season, he literally had nothing going for him. I think he should have left in Moon Madness. It would have been much more dramatic. He also said that he would help Mike with his problem, but he never attempted to help him once! So literally, there was no point in saving him the first time and there's most likely not going to be a point in saving him the next time. Okay, this review is all over the place, but honestly, I'm trying to figure out how I really feel about it. After a while of thinking about it, I'm going to put it in the MEH pile. It's forgettable and has a few bad moments, but has a few good moments. So, I guess it evens out to neutral. Category:Blog posts